


Three Words

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love, derusting so i can write longer fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "It was better that way."





	Three Words

There was absolutely nothing in between them.

* * *

Elke watched him rest on the bed, his chest gently rise and fall. He was exhausted from another raid of pirates---it wouldn’t consume all of his energy if it weren’t in the middle of the night, where everyone was already sleeping. He was groggy when he fought, and almost suffered major wounds that could have cost him his life, but thankfully Trine was alert despite being disrupted from her slumber.

Elke exhaled a deep breath. She was no fighter, not at all. The scolding from Trine still stung her heart, especially since Elke tried to save Kagerou from a sucker punch, but it merely did more harm than good. Who in the right mind would fight a horde of a malfested pirates with just a single long stick? 

She knew, she knew she hired them to protect her, and it would be better if she fled from the battle and find another way to return to her kingdom, but Elke didn’t want to just sit down and watch---she was sick of losing people from protecting her from harm, but what could she do?

Her eyes glanced up at him when she heard him shuffle. He was now lying on his side, brows furrowed and lips curled into a deep frown.

Elke felt her heart flutter. He looked so peaceful… almost soft. If he wasn’t scowling, she would be melting at the sight right now. 

She felt herself moving on her knees, slowly and quietly crawling her way closer to the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on his face, the face that bore the scars of fighting against hell. The scars she didn’t witness, the pain she didn’t see-

Elke shook her head vigorously.

Don’t be a fool. Experiencing butterflies in her stomach because of satiating their lust for one another? Had she gone mad?

Elke watched him sleep. Feeling his warm breath blew on her face made her realize she was leaning too close for comfort, but instead of giving her location away from him by screaming in embarrassment, she merely knelt there, eyes gazing at his face.

She leaned closer as she held her breath. Closing her eyes, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Elke knew this was wrong, but she wanted to express what she felt on him, even if he wouldn’t even know she had one in the first place.

It was better that way.

She leaned back and opened her eyes. A small smile curled on her lips---a smile of acceptance. She kept staring at him, etching every scar, every curve of his face inside her head, inside her mind.

There was no sign of movement. Kagerou didn’t stir in his sleep.

Elke stood up from her feet and carefully sneaked out from his room without sparing another glance.

* * *

I love you.

  
  



End file.
